The Principal of an Apple
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: Apples, apples, apples, that's how I caught Edward Cullen's eye and to top it off I looked like - beep - while doing so. BxE.
1. 1

Authors note: FF pulled this story off for using "shit" in the summery. I guess it's against the "rules" or whatever. So I'm sorry about that, and hope it won't happen again. I wasn't even sure If I wanted to re-post it after that, but I've worked so hard on this chapter and have lots to do with this story. It was unfair to me and you guys, so I am continuing with this story. Review and tell my what you think.

Thank you!

This was beta by _**EmilyMarie15 **_and she did a great job, so I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The Principal of an Apple:  
~0~

_Chapter song: Sixx: Am; Tomorrow:_

Tomorrow,  
You're gonna have to live with the things you say,  
Tomorrow,  
You'll have to cross bridges that you burned today,  
Tomorrow and everything you do, it's coming back to you, You'll never outrun what waits for you,  
Tomorrow.

**1**

Only living with your dad has it's major fallbacks.

However, logically, when you only live with your father and you mother is an absent figure in your head, it's just going to royally suck and I can second that. Charlie, my father, is a very humble man. So it's near painful to come to him with womanly problems. The first time I had to endure those wicked cramps the - think I'm gonna die cramps so please god knock me the fuck out - type, and then bled for the first time, he had flushed, stuttered, and said he heard the phone ringing (so not true) after I'd asked him, 'why am I bleeding from my vagina?' Seriously, I thought I was dying. On more then one occasion, I'd get the same response from him; any type of girl advice, simple pick ups of pads or tampons; the very first time I shopped for my bra... It was always a struggle for Charlie and I.

However, I loved my dad dearly. I loved his quirks and dry humor. I loved when he smiled, his brown eyes - a replica of mine, would crinkle at the sides, portraying his amusement; which was usually aimed at my clumsy expense. I loved how he was devoted to his job, trying his hardest to keep the towns people of Forks safe. I loved that even though it was hard as fuck raising a girl without the aid of your wife; he never gave up, and did his best. Needless to say, I was a daddy's girl through and through.

However, on that particular, fateful morning, daddy could kiss my pale ass.

The thing is he's a man. Guys can just roll out of bed, smack on some dry deodorant, bailey brush their hair, throw on whatever clothes happen to be in their line of sight and deem themselves ready for the day. Pit stains?_ Makes me more of a man_. Wrinkly shirt? _Who cares_. But this isn't the case for us girls. Absolutely not. It takes us a least an hour - more for some - to see fit that we are ready. Shower. Makeup. Clean, non-wrinkly, clothes. Hair perfect. Matching shoes and purse... the list goes on.

My dad just didn't understand my logic though.

I found that out the hard way.

Nine o'clock on the dot my dad barged into my room on a Saturday morning, yelling, "Bella! Are you up!"

_Ugh._

I had stuck my head under my pillow in fear when I first heard his voice. It was from the safety of my pillow that I slurred, "I wasn't a second ago."

"So then, you're up?" he asked again.

I slid from under my pillow, squinting up at him sleepy. "Yes dad, I'm up." I confirmed slowly, "However, It'd be nice to _not_ be up, so if you don't mind..."

_Get the fuck out!_

He shook his head. "I need you to come to the store with me," he said, as he unleashed the big guns. No, I don't mean his actual cop guns, but his big brown eyes, which was utterly unfair. I couldn't say no to those!

"Dad." I whined. "Why do I need to accompany you? You're a big boy, can't you go yourself?"

My dad fidgeted.

It perked up my interest quickly. I smiled coyly at him as I ambled to my knees, the blankets falling around my waist. "Dad why do you need me to come with you?" I asked again, this time with a smirk slapped on my tired face. This ought to be good.

His mustache twitched. "Bells..."

"Dad..." I mocked.

He sighed. "Alright, alright. I may or may not have a date later tonight." As he said that, the bridge of his nose flush red, which crawled across his nose and cheeks.

My smirk turned into a full smile. "A daaaaate?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Bella, a date. I wanted to... I don't know cook something for her, to impress her I guess. We really don't have much here, and I need your help. And since we're on the subject could you maybe clear out, just for tonight?"

I smiled. My fathers relationships were lacking. Never has he talked about another woman, nor dated one, since my mother walked out on us all those years ago; so this was big. Really big. My answer came easily and happily. "Sure can. And I'll love to help, just give me an hour to get ready."

My dad shook his head. "No can do. I gotta be at the station in an hour."

I blinked. "What?"

"I took an early shift so I can have my night free. We got to leave now."

"Forty five minutes?"

"Nope."

"Thirty five?"

"Uh uh."

"Twenty minutes?"

"Nope... more like five."

I gasped. "There's no way!" I told my chicanery father. Was he freaking insane? I just woke up! No doubt did I have a drool line track down my cheek!

"Sorry kiddo. I'll wait in the car. Five minutes."

And then he was gone, leaving me behind very much gaping like an ugly fish.

Two minutes passed and I was still paralyzed in my bed, limps tiredly stagnating and refusing to move, and then I heard the car horn from outside my window. The beep knocked me out of my trance and I sprang into action.

I was a flurry of movement as I jumped out of my bed and almost fell; no surprise there. Growing up I'd always been an extremely clumsy child. Having only two minutes left, I quickly shimmied out of my pajamas and threw on some black sweats and an oversized gray hoodie that'd seen better days. The thing swallowed up my frame whole, and it looked like I was drowning in fabric. It would have to do.

I ran a brush quickly through my bed head, and risked glancing in the mirror. I winced. My hair was disgustingly greasy, curls limply repulsive, most likely weighed down in pounds of grease. Fishing for a ponytail, I tried to make the disaster that was my hair less horrid to look at. A pulled up ponytail did nothing. But shit, it would have to work.

The second beep of a horn was more persistent then the first, telling me my time was up.

_Shit._

I slipped on my Converse and ran outside before my dad decided to drive his car through my room or something. _What? It could happen._

I slipped into the passenger side of the cruiser, feeling grumpy.

I coasted a glare at him as I buckled myself up. "I look awful... like I just rolled out of bed. Oh wait. That's because I did!"

My dad chuckled while he pulled out of the driveway. "Bells, you like fine."

I huffed and slammed my back against the leather seat. "Have you even looked at me?"

"Sure." He said. It was then he slid his eyes to me and then did a double take. He fought off a smile. "You look lovely sweetie."

"Eyes on the road, Chief." I gritted out.

He just laughed, but did as I told him. We lapsed into silence then, neither of us minding. My dad had to crack the silence however by saying, "Hopefully we... ah... won't see anyone there." Someone cracking an egg flashed in my head, a loud sizzling originating from the pan. My anger was like the sizzling, but then it swiftly turned to complete fear when what he said set in. Oh god, what if I _did_ see someone?

My thoughts halted however, when I realized the way my dad said _anyone._ He wasn't just talking about anybody from my school, he was talking about _him_. I had a huge crush on the new guy who had just moved to my school a few months ago. He and his twin sister moved from Chicago - for whatever reason -to rainy Forks. I had no girl friends to talk to about this, nor a mother, so clearly I told my dad. It was embarrassing for the both of us, but it felt good just to tell someone. To his credit he did try to give me advice.. uh, sorta. His words were, 'well _Bells if you like the guy, man up and talk to him already,'_ which is way easier said then done because whenever I came face to face with him I turn into a fool - a complete dolt. I would stutter, turn beet red, and trip over my own damn feet just to run away from the guy. So I avoided him at all costs. I'm sure he didn't even notice me anyways. People like him didn't belong with people like me. It was a simple fact.

Finally I managed a response, "I'll never talk to you again." I threatened none too lightly.

My dad chuckled nervously as he pulled into the markets parking lot and found an open space. "I doubt we'll see him. Don't worry."

"Sure," I mumbled under my breath as I got out of the car. Forks was damn tiny, I would have been surprised if I _didn't_ see him. If I got lucky and he wasn't shopping I'd pass every damn test that year.

I trailed after my dad while squelching the bottom of my hoodie in my hand. Acting sly, I peeked from side to side as my dad grabbed a shopping cart and entered the store. Together we went on the hunt for food for dad's date later tonight.

"What do you plan on cooking?" I asked him, still in James Bond mode, acting all sly and sneakily looking around. Shit, not too long ago I almost made a little boy cry by jumping because he had red hair. I was going fucking crazy with this suspense. I cleared my throat. "I mean _what_ can you cook?"

"Eh... I don't know I'm not much of a cook." He said, frankly sounding at a loss.

I snorted. "You really aren't," I agreed.

He coasted a glare at me while aimlessly going down an aisle.

I smiled. "Alright. How about you make your spaghetti squash?" I asked him. "You can make your famous sauce to go with it. That'll wow her."

Charlie really wasn't much of a cook. In our home, I did all the cooking. Nevertheless, he did have a few recipes up his sleeves - they were just very few and far between. His spaghetti squash was one of them.

He smiled. "Alright. Great idea Bells."

Despite my anxiousness I helped my dad pick up all the necessary ingredients. It went by quite fast, thankfully. The last thing we needed was the tomatoes, and squash and we'd be outta there. Sweet!

Charlie steered us toward the squash section in the produce, "Hm..."

I laughed. "Dad they all look the same."

He mock glared at me. "Bells, I have to make the_ right_ choice if I want my famous spaghetti squash to be spectacular so I can 'wow' my lady friend."

I giggled, "Whatever you say old man."

He smirked and then turned his back to find the 'right' squash. Once he picked the lucky one, he tossed it into our cart. "Tomatoes and that's all."

I nodded and followed him to the stand of tomatoes, eying the high tower of apples that we had to pass. I knew that I had to watch out for that; knowing me, I'd knock it all down or something horrible like that.

I stopped. And that, my friends, is when my luck went spiraling down hill. I spotted a familiar copper haired male peering down at the lettuce heads. I'd deny it later but I think I may have squeaked like a fucking mouse.

_No this can't be happening!_ I thought desperately. It felt like my heart jumped to my throat, choking me. I think I'm going to barf.

Charlie looked at me, his face a picture of a question mark. "Bella?"

I bet I was pale as a ghost.

_Edward._

_Edward fuckin' Cullen.  
_

Oh my god!

My green eyed, bronze hair, god was here, and I looked like utter shit._ Run Bella, flee!_ _Quick before he sees you!_ With my eyes transfixed on the guy that I had a die hard crush on, I backed up a few steps, ignoring my dads consent questions of 'Bella's?' Edwards head then slanted slightly, enough that I could see a flash of one of is beautiful green eyes. Oh shit. _Abort, abort, before he sees you!_ I spun around and dipped behind the closest thing, which had to be the tower of apples. Oh shesh, I totally just fucked this all up. Why in the world did I - the most clumsy girl ever - duck behind a tower of damn apples? Not even a stable tower either. I think I might have left my brain on my pillow this morning, I thought because as soon as I ducked behind the unsteady, flock of apples, it wavered, like a building about to tumble. My hands shot up quickly as if I had the power to prevent it from falling.

"Please no." I breathed with my eyes on the staggering tower of apples. "Please just _no_."

It was useless. All at once the various apples of greens and reds tumbled over, the avalanche of apples pooled around us all. Everyone in the produce section was accursed with the red and green apples.

"Bella!" My dad yelled in concern.

Shit.

Had to yell my name, did ya?

My whole face immediately roused with my common blush, it was another thing I inherited from my dad, as everyone turned accusing looks my way. Some huffed, others rolled their eyes, and a few laughed. They weren't the ones I cared about, however. Edward was closer then I'd thought. He was staring at me with a wicked smirk on his face as he leaned down to pick up one of the many red apples on the floor, and whirled the fruit around in his gorgeous dignified hands - I loved his hands. God smack, I watched him wipe the apple on his tight black V-neck shirt, and then drew it up to his full, red lips. Still smirking he took a bite, lips wrapping around the flesh of the apple. I was appalled as Edward chewed slowly while his eyes sweep up and down my godawful appearance, very slowly. Causing even more distress on my part, he winks before striding off, leaving me fucking horrified.

He had finally noticed me.

All because of a damn apple.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

_**Thoughts? **__  
_

_**Please review and tell me what you think :)  
**_


	2. 2

Chapter song: Her Bright Skies; Sing it:

Sing, sing,  
Sing,  
Like nobody's got the cure,  
Like it's the end of the world.  
Sing, sing,  
Sing it,  
As long as your lungs can bare.  
Don't _(ever)_ tell me that I can't _(sing)._

**2:**

"This doesn't surprise me much." Was the first thing out of my father's mouth once we got inside the car after loading all the food into the trunk.

I glared at him, pretty much already knowing where he was going with this. I guess knocking down a tower of apples, embarrassing the hell out of myself in front of the guy I like while looking like shit is something remarkably 'Bella like.' I have to say... how very ridiculous.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks a lot." I fumed. In the recesses of my mind I was playing the depressing scene over and over again. My god awful appearance tied together with Edward's sensual wink and roaming eyes made me flush scarlet. God, it seems much worse when I thought about it. How was I supposed to face him in school? _I'm just gonna slam my head against the car door a few times,_ I thought miserably.

My dad chuckled as he eased his way out of the parking lot and onto the street. "And there's the blush. Alright Bells it wasn't even that bad."

As my brain absorbed that absurd information, I looked at him with disbelief written all over my still red face. Not that bad? Was he crazy? It was _horrifying._

He laughed, before putting an overly attentive and thoughtful look on his face; as if he was replaying the whole scene in his head too. "Alright It was pretty bad." He laughed some more. "And I've got to say, this was pretty extreme, even for you."

"Dad! Did you not see who was there? Who saw that?" I asked, desperate for him to see why this wasn't funny.

My dad slid a blank look my way before switching it back to the street ahead. I took that as a big fat 'no'. I felt my shoulders dip down in conflict of what I should be feeling. My emotions were at battle with one another it seems. I was embarrassed, I know that but I was also sad. Out of all the people that go to my school, Edward Cullen had to be the one to witness that? However, I did feel a tiny bit of relief. This should be some kind of proof right? Proof that I should come to accepting that him and I don't have a future. I should move on and forget Edward all together. Maybe this was a way of fate trying to tell me something.

I don t know.

"Bella?"

I blinked out of my fortune cookie thoughts. I sighed and then whispered, "Edward."

Immediately his face transformed from teasing to my caring dad. "Oh Bells."

I waved his concern off. "It's alright dad. Maybe it's for the best."

"For the best?" he asked skeptical.

I nodded. "Yes." I said firmly. "I've just got to face the facts."

My dad's brows met in the middle, his lips puckering slightly like he sucked on a sour lemon. "Maybe, you should hand me those facts, because I don t know what you're talking about."

Is he really going to make me tell them out loud?

I guess so.

I'll use good old chocolate to explain.

"Dad, Edward is like a Godiva Chocolate; exotic, delicious, and the perfect and popular chocolate that everyone loves... And I'm like a Hershey's bar; dull, boring, outdated, and plain; the chocolate that is chosen last, when there's nothing better."

Despite the hurt I felt from saying the ugly truth, I kept it inside. On the outside my face wasn't showing that hurt at all, in fact, I didn't even bat an eye.

My dads hand gripped the steering wheel as he mummer, "That's not what I see."

"Dad-"

"Hold it Bells. I let you speak. Now let me."

I nodded. "Okay."

My father first drifted the car into our driveway and shut the car off. Then he turned to me. "That is not what I see. What I do see is an incredible woman. I see how beautiful you have grown to be. You're stunning Bells. And it saddens me that you can't see it, everyone else sure as hell dose. And the kid is a fool if he doesn't see how beautiful my daughter is."

I felt my eyes water. Embarrassed, I averted my eyes away from my dad and to the windshield. Not in the slightest amazed by the fact that it was raining lightly, dotting the car windows.

"If this boy doesn't see it, then he's not worth it. Everyone deserves to find the one that can love the good side _and_ the bad side of you."

"Oh Dad," I said, my voice cracking a bit at the end.

He leaned over and engulfed me in a hug, his woodsy scent calming all my emotions down - cooling the battle. It seems all I need is my daddy to help me fight those battles. I wouldn't have it any other way.

When we pulled back, I quickly whipped away the tears, clearing my face. I then said. "We better get you ready for that date."

My dad laughed. "We?"

I grinned. "I'll make dessert."

He matched my smile. "That sounds lovely Bells. Thank you."

I looked at him serious now. "No. Thank you. I love you Dad."

"I love you too kiddo, always."

* * *

I stuck to what I said before. I left the house at exactly five thirty for my dads date. I was going to stick around a little longer, so I can see the women and... absolutely interrogate her, but thought better of it. I didn't want to scare her off. However, if date one turns to date two, three, four... then I'd really have to have a talk with her, asking her the standard questions. The biggest one being: _What are your_ _intentions with my father?_ In any case the roles would be reversed. Instead of my father scaring a boy that I like to a shaking mess, I'd do it to the women he was interested in.

I was smirking to myself as I slid into my rusty truck. I wondered if he'll let me polish his guns in front of her. I laughed out loud while buckling. I doubted it.

Now... what is there to do in Forks? Rainy, meagerly tiny, dull, Forks? The answer was clear as day I thought as I flickered on my blinkers - I was going else where.

La Push.

The closer I got to La Push the fainter the rain became, the patting of the raindrops dimming on my trucks windows.

I was pulling up at La Push beach not long after. I parked the truck but kept it on for warmth. The beach was abandoned, all except for a few lone seagulls.

_Perfect._

I hummed contentedly and lay back in my seat. I flicked the radio on and overlooked the beach while my fingers idly searched for a station to settle on. After a few rounds of the radio I stilled on a Poison song. I shrugged, indifferent, got more adjusted in my seat, and closed my eyes.

_We both lie silently still,_  
_In the dead of the night,_  
_Although, we both lie close together,_  
_We feel miles apart inside._

_Was it something I did or something I said?_  
_Did my words not come out right?_  
_Though I tried to not hurt you._  
_Though I tried.  
But I guess that's why they say... _

I could not, not sing this part. I began to sing along (or should I say wail).

"Every rose has it s thorn.  
Just like every night has it s dawn.  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song.  
Every thorn has its thorn!"

"Yeah it does."

I drummed my fingers on my steering wheel, thumping to the small solo and then lunched myself fully back into the song once again.

"I listen to our favorite song,  
Playing on the radio.  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and...  
Easy go,  
But I wonder dose he know?  
Has he ever felt like this.  
And I know you'd be here right now,  
If I could have let you know somehow.  
I guess...

"Every rose has it's thorn.  
Just like every night has it's dawn.  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song,  
Every rose has it's thorn!

"Though it's been a while. I can still feel so much pain,  
Like a knife that cuts you, the wounds heal.  
But the scar, that scar remains."

I went all out on the bigger solo. Air guitar. Fake drumming. The whole ordeal. All in my car.

I. Am. A. Rock star.

Fuck yeah.

"I know I could have saved a love that night,  
If I'd known what to sa- AHHHH!"

_Moutherfuckinghell!_ _Why the fuck is Jacob Black's face pressed against my fucking window?_ I thought.

I turned the volume down, almost to mute before winding down my window.

"What the hell Jake?"

Goofy, he grinned. "Rocking it out Bells?"

I felt my face heat up.

It was beat fucking red, no doubt.

Around dry lips I asked. "Uh... you saw that... like all of it?

Jacob simply responded by doing a good imitation of me rocking it out on air guitar.

I groaned.

Today was just not my day.

He laughed as he drew up to my window once more. "What are you doing in La Push so late anyways?"

"Charlie had a date." I responded.

"No way." Jacob said bewildered. Jacob's dad was good friends with Charlie, so Jacob knew how inept Charlie is with relationships.

"Yes way." I said simply. I then nudged my head toward the empty seat. "Join me?"

"Of course." He said. With long legs he jogged around my ancient truck and hopped in.

"What are you doing out so late. Shouldn't it be your bedtime?" I asked.

For the record Jacob was only a year younger then me, but it was customary to tease him about it. Now, it's not such a big deal being we're in high school. However, when we were younger it was a big deal. One year apart was like three; even more so when he was moving to the eighth grade and I, a freshmen in high school.

Jacob only rolled his eyes at the jab. "I was jogging, when I saw your car."

"How did you know it was me?"

He gave me a long look before saying, "Your car has... character. No one in Forks has such a truck."

I fought off a smirk as I yelled. "That's right!"

My big love truck was a... beauty.

Okay, so the red paint was faded. It was chipped around the fenders. Had a broken side mirror. The motor loud as fuck too..

However, it was still my truck, and I loved it. _All_ of it.

'Nuff said.

He chuckled. "How was your day then Bells?"

My good mood was popped like a water balloon - unexpected and quick, as I remembered what had transpired at the store earlier with the apples.

_Fuck._

I shut my eyes and slammed my head back with a thud. "Goddamn."

"Bells?"

"I was my usual clumsy self and made a fool of myself." I confided crestfallen.

"Not you!" Jacob said in mock surprise. "Get out."

I hit him and when he burst out in laughter, I yelled. "It's not funny!"

"It is so funny," He laughed.

I waited abject while he laughed at me and my clumsy self.

When he did finally fade into silence, with only a few chuckles escaping his lips, I said. "You suck."

"Bella being clumsy is adorable on you, alright. It was the first thing that attracted me to you. You do remember how we first met right?"

I did.

I lived with my mother until I was five, and then she disposed me onto my father. Charlie had been best friends with Jacob's dad for a life time. Slightly, I remembered him and his son, but not really. I met Jacob genuinely a few weeks after my mom left me; we were at one of the parks in La Push.

And I had fallen off a slide and broken my ankle.

Jacob was a sweetheart even when all of his friends laughed at me and pointed. But he cared. He was a real trooper, never once leaving my side even with my girl tears and red face.

We became great friends after that.

"But tell me what happened this time."

So I did.

It poured out my mouth like barf. I found I couldn't stop. When I finished, Jacob didn't laugh this time but had a pensive look on his face.

"Apples you say?"

"Apples." I confirmed. "And he just winked and walked away! What does that even mean!"

He smiled. "Maybe he's harboring a secret crush on you too."

A very un-lady like snort passed my lips as I said "I doubt that."

Before he could say anything, I added. "Besides if he did before, he'd realized today that Isabella Swan is an idiot. A clumsy idiot."

"You're way too hard on yourself Bells." Jacob said. "And look this guy didn't laugh at you, tease you, or seemed angry he was attacked by apples you knocked over. He _did_ wink at you and smile. Maybe he likes you too."

"It was a smirk not a smile." I mutter.

"Bella."

"Whatever. Look, I'm not really in the mood for this, can we just listen to music, and sing our hearts out like fools? Just forget the outside world for a bit. Please?"

Jacobs full lips pulled up into a large smile. "Fine. Only if I can pick the next song."

I smiled.

"Be my guest." I waved my hand at the shabby radio.

So, we sang out of key together, and the day was forgotten for the time being.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Review and tell me what you think. Please?  
_


	3. 3

**3: **

I felt like an idiot.

I wore a pair of black sunglasses – even though it's _never_ sunny in Forks – and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, disguising my face to all of human kind. It was the only way I agreed to leave the house.

"_Bella, what the hell are you wearing?" my dad asked, brown eyes light with humor._

_I glare at him behind my sunglasses. "Well, since you won't home school me I have to wear this stupid getup!" _

_He tilted his head. "I think… I think you're right. You ought to change your name next. Maybe, Amber? No, that's a little too boring for you. How about: my-daughter-is-a-major-drama-queen?" _

It's safe to say my dad thought I was being over-dramatic, but I wasn't. A guy I like _a lot_ saw me in my worst state, whiles knocking down a tower of apples. I had ever right acting like this, right?

Um… right. Well, throughout the day, I've been rigorously keeping outta sight, snooping throughout the halls of Forks high school like a spy kid and peeping around corners like a creepy peeping tom.

I simply just don't want to run into Edward with his laughing green eyes and stupid sexy smirk, that's all.

But I did share a few classes with him.

Math I sat a row behind him. Any other day, I would be ecstatic when I had math next, so I could just stare at all of his yumminess _without_ him noticing – the perks of sitting _behind_ him. But today I dread it instead, watching the clock quickly tick away from me, itching closer and closer to the end of class. When the bell rings my heart bungee jumps to my stomach. I felt it. Now, I wanna crawl out the window and run away.

_I don't though_.

I put on my big girl undies and stand up. I take a deep breath, building up _some_ courage. But each step I took closer to my math class I could feel my courage doing a disappearing act on me. And then I was there, standing in front of my class. Well, this sucks.

"Bella, are you just gonna just stand there all day or are you going to, you know, _enter _the room_?"_

I look at Jessica. "Hey Jessica, don't you sit in the back?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Do you wanna switch?" I ask, hopefully.

"Like, switch seats?"

_No, switch freaking brains – _I nod "Yeah. Switch seats."

"Oh, I don't know. I like to sit in the back so I can, like, text Lauren."

"Please Jessica!"

She eyes me weary "Why?"

I bite my lip. Should I tell her my reason? If I do, would that help –

Haha, oh...

I wasn't the only eye – and heart, Edward's god-like face and sexy as sin body, caught. Girls sigh and imaging huge weddings when he walks by them.

I'm not _that_ in to him. So what if my heart pitter-patters whenever I lay eyes on his person. Besides, I don't sigh, I blush.

"I'm just not feeling well, so I would like to take it easy… but I do sit behind Edward."

_Gotcha._

Jessica's blue eyes brighten up "Like, right behind him?"

I nod "So close you can smell him."

And, my, he smells amazing!

"I'll switch with you!"

"Thank Jess!"

I could hug this girl.

"No problem. Oh, and those sunglasses so don't match that outfit."

I could _hit _this girl.

* * *

Edward is super smart. He's this hot dude, but inside, a nerd. He doesn't have to pay attention to know his shit and, well, today he wasn't.

Because he was staring at me.

I could feel his gaze on me, hot, like the sun, but I was too chicken shit to raise my head.

I know the teacher notices this too, because he would ask Edward a question every five minutes. And without looking away from me, he would answer it correctly.

Like, what the fuck?

By the time math was over my face was the color of tomato soup.

To make matters worse he was walking towards me.

I pinpoint my escape, and I seize the moment. My friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben are heading towards the door. I dive between her and Ben – who had been holding her hand. I'll feel bad about that later.

"Angela! Hey you, I haven't talked to you in ages!"

She stops walking, surprise "Uh… hey Bella. We talked earlier today though."

I whisper in her ear: "Yeah. Just go with it."

I push her to start walking. Stuck between the two, we by pass Edward quickly, and were swallowed up by the crowd in the hallway.

_That was close. _

My heart feels ten times light now that I was away from Edward, and I can breathe now.

I smile, and turn to Ben "Sorry Ben."

He shrugs "No worries."

Angela, my (sort of) friend since second grade, turns to me. "Bella, what's going on?"

Angela and I are school friends. Usually, when we have a question concerning a subject we ask the other, but we've never been _outside_ friends. I think she's visit my home once, only because of a school project.

I look at her innocently "Nothing. Everything's peachy."

She eyes me over her glasses, lips dip in a perplexed frown. "Why'd you switch with Jessica today? And why are you wearing sunglasses _inside_?"

I open my mouth ready to explain Jessica and the stupid hoddie, and clarify the reason why I'm wearing sunglasses indoors, but she wasn't done.

"– and why are you avoiding Edward Cullen like the plague?"

I splutter. "I'm not… I'm not avoiding Cullen!"

Without looking away from me, she inquires. "Ben?"

Ben coughs awkwardly "You kinda are Bella."

"Okay look, I'm not avoiding him. I switched with Jessica because I wasn't feeling well, and everyone knows the back is unnoticed. And these sunglasses are cute! Now, can this little _interrogation_ be over, because I have a class to attend to."

Angel rolls her almond colored eyes "Fine. But we _will _talk later."

"Okay!"

I escaped before she could stop me.

* * *

I only have gym, lunch, and biology before I was free of this Edward chamber.

With that thought in mind, I peep around another corner to make sure it was Edward free.

"What are you do_ing_?"

I jump and yelp, surprise.

I turn to stare down at … _fuck,_ Alice Cullen.

My most important mission of today was to avoid Edward Cullen. I completely forgot about his twin sister which was just freaking ridicules, because just like Edward, Alice is stunning. How in the hell could anyone forgot about the beautiful and stylish Alice?

_Me. _

Alice is on the short side – 4'9, with a black pixie cut, the spikes perfection. Thick eyelashes shape her round green eyes and hers lips, full, gloss cherry red. Makeup was very light (_pff, like she needed any)_ and she wears nothing but top fashion clothes, always matching it with a purse. All the girls are after her companionship… in fact, so are the guys – just in a different way obviously.

I cough awkwardly "Uh… what?"

Her lips quiver at the sides and I felt my face burn. Shit. I wonder if Edward told her about my mishap at the store. If possible, I blush even more; my face the color of a stop sign.

"What are you doing?"

I quickly pull down my hood, and take off my sunglasses. "It's this new project for class you see! And yeah… it's about blending in, like, to go unnoticed and stuff. It's… for one of my classes?" I lamely say. Okay, what the fuck was that?

"_Ohh._" Alice said, smirking, "How interesting. I'm Alice Cullen by the way."

I look at her small extended hand like it was a bug.

"I know."

My eyes widen. And now I'm more mortified now.

I quickly grasp her hand, shaking it "I – I mean, I'm Bella Swan."

She winks, "I know."

My blush was back.

Oh god! He _did _tell her. I can't believe that jerk! What if the whole school knows? If I do recall, Jessica was kinda looking at me funny, but then yet that might just be her face –

"Bella…"

I blink; embarrassed I was in Bella world and not listing to her.

But Alice wasn't saying anything now. With her hand still in mine, she looks at me intensely, her eyes examining my face. And then she smile, like, huge that it took up her face.

"Bella, we're going to be best friends. I just know it!"

_Whaaat? _

"We are?" I ask, "I mean we will be?"

"Yes!" She jumps, clapping her hands together like she just won a prize or something.

"Um –"

"You have to sit with me at lunch!"

"Um –"

"Please!"

Alice looks at me with such pleading green eyes, that I sigh, "Yeah, okay."

But then I remember _Edward _sits with her.

Oh, fuck.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long update. I'm going to start working on all of my stories, because I wanna complete them! So, here's an update:) I hope you guys like it, and please review and tell me what you think. **

**Quick warning: This is not beta. I'm sorry! Hopefully it wasn't too bad.  
**


End file.
